Letting Go
by Unconventional
Summary: Jason loses his memory after a chunk of concrete from the tomb lands him in a coma. Though they try to reclaim the love that had been lost, the task proves too difficult for either to bear. When Elizabeth returns to bury her grandmother, will the years spent apart give these two lovers the chance to start over or is their once in a lifetime kind of love really truly over?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Put away the pictures._**  
**_Put away the memories._**  
**_I put over and over_**  
**_Through my tears_**  
**_I've held them till I'm blind_**  
**_They kept my hope alive_**  
**_As if somehow that I'd keep you here_**  
**_Once you believed in a love forever more?_**  
**_How do you leave it in a drawer?_**

Tears soaking up her face, pain in her heart, her body shaking from the task she was forced to endure, Elizabeth slowly packs her life into cardboard boxes. This wasn't what her life was supposed to be like at this point, she wasn't supposed to be saying goodbye to the one man who had taken claim to her heart from the very moment she had met him. Yet there she was, packing up her life into plain cardboard boxes, saying goodbye to the home they had shared.

She knows that he had tried, harder than he ever tried before, but in the end he was right. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep the fight going when all it was doing was tearing them both apart. Regardless of how hard she tried, she couldn't let go of the man she had fallen in love with and he couldn't give her that man. She could see how badly it was tearing him up, but she just couldn't stop herself. Something she'll always regret.

_"Don't you see what this is doing to us?!" he had begged her to see what he had seen all along yet did his best to deny. "If we don't end this now, we will continue to tear each other apart until there's nothing left. You have to let me go!"_

_"How?" she cried, staring deep into his eyes. "How do I just let go?"_

_"I don't know, but you have to find a way." he let out a strangled breath. "Because this has to end."_

Knowing it was the right thing to do, that it was the only viable option at this point, Elizabeth agreed to do it his way, letting whatever they had come to an end. It was the hardest, most soul crushing choice she has ever had to make, but she knew that he was right. They couldn't go on like that forever. It was fair to either of them and she had to accept that.

Taping up the last of the boxes, she takes a couple stumbling steps back, looking at the the place that had quickly become her home. A place that had been filled with life, inhabiting two very different yet very similar souls, has now been transformed into something almost unrecognizable to her. Its been many years since she had seen this place so bare, void of any homely feel or appearance, in its original state. A sight that had broken her further apart inside than she ever thought possible.

**_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all_**  
**_Unchain my heart that's holding on_**  
**_How do I start to live my life alone?_**  
**_Guess I'm just learning,_**  
**_Learning the art of letting go._**

Feeling like a ton of weights are strapped to her ankles, she drags her feet until she's finally out the door, refusing to look back at the packed up boxes that are sitting through the home. Though she didn't want him to have to do it, Jason assured her that he'd handle loading her things into the moving truck the next morning, knowing that her plane out of town would be taking flight that very night.

_"I'm sorry." he had voiced through his own fallen tears. "I tried, harder than you'll ever know, but I just can't do it anymore."_

_"I know." she assures, trying to get the words out, but it was so hard. "Its okay. Its not your fault."_

_"Then why does it feel like it is?" he countered, forcing himself not to touch her, knowing that any physical contact would only make it worse on her. "You're leaving because of me."_

_"I'm leaving because of me." she corrected with a shake of her head. "This is what's best for everyone, I know it."_

It hurt more than words could tell when he tried to convince her that she didn't have to leave town. That Port Charles was her home and it should be on him to put distance between them, not her. Through the tears that threatened to drown her, Elizabeth had told him that he was her home and - without him - Port Charles was the last place she wanted to be. The absolute last place she could bear to be.

**_Try to say it's over_**  
**_Say the word goodbye._**  
**_But each time it catches in my throat_**  
**_Your still here in me_**  
**_And I can't set you free_**  
**_So I hold on to what I wanted most_**  
**_Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more_**  
**_Wish I could open up that door_**

Watching from the shadows, protected by the darkness of nights, Jason watches as she hands off her luggage to the waiting taxi driver. Tears soaking up her face, she slides into the cab, heading off to the airport, leaving Port Charles behind her. It pained him to watch her leave, knowing that he was the reason she couldn't bear to be in her hometown for a moment longer.

He wasn't sorry for what had caused him to lose his memory, preferring that it had been him instead of her, but it didn't mean that he didn't regret the choices that made that situation possible. The man that he used to be, the man that worked for a mob, killing people for a living, he couldn't understand that man. How could he have been willing to sacrifice so much for that? They tell him that he didn't know any better, that it was an escape, but he didn't believe it.

From the moment his eyes had laid on Elizabeth, he could see something shining through her eyes that had literally taken his breath away. It was an overwhelming emotion that he just couldn't comprehend, later being told that it was love. That what he had seen shining through her beautiful blue eyes was a strong love for him, a love that had him needing to try. Against all his instincts, he forced himself to try to start over with her.

In the end, his best try wasn't enough and he knew what he had to do. He had to put an end to whatever was happening between them before it inevitably tore them both apart, leaving them in shambles. As much as he wished that she wasn't the one leaving, he knew that it was her right. She had the right to choose her own path without him passing judgement on it.

**_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all_**  
**_Unchain my heart that's holding on_**  
**_How do I start to live my life alone?_**  
**_Guess I'm just learning,_**  
**_Learning the art of letting go_**

Making the long, painful, venture up to the penthouse that they had shared, their home, Jason endures the dull, seemingly endless ride on the elevator. He couldn't understand why it felt like he was physically being punched in the gut, but he wouldn't think much on it. Not when he still had one last task to do for her.

Pushing open the door, he slowly walks inside, taking in the many boxes of varying sizes before he kicks the door shut behind him. Jason had known what awaited him when he made his way up to their home, but he had no idea how overwhelmed he would be once he laid eyes on it for himself.

Gone is the feel of the home they had shared, gone is the love he had undoubtedly felt when he first walked into the place, all of it was gone. The only thing left in that place is a deep resounding coldness, numbness, much like he felt inside at the moment. Seeing the boxes, all her things packed away to be shipped off, he felt numb inside. It was just too painful.

**_Watching us fade_**  
**_What can I do?_**  
**_But try to make it through_**  
**_the pain of one more day_**  
**_Without you_**

Without much thought, his feet begin to move him over to the boxes, his hands ripping the tape off of one of the boxes, slowly lifting the flaps to see the items that laid within. Its all her art supplies. The sketchbooks that were usually scattered over almost every flat surface through the house. The paintbrushes that were usually drying out in the corner of the sink. It felt so strange that it would be packed away like this.

Shaking his head abruptly, he closes the box, snatching the tape and sealing it shut. It wouldn't do him any good to think of her now, not when she's heading out of town on a one way trip to god knows where. Though he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't stop her, he couldn't go to the airport and prevent her from leaving, knowing it was already hard on her as it is.

If he truly believed that he would fall in love with her all over again, that they could fall in love with each other as they are now, Jason would stop her. He would do whatever it took to get her back there, but he doesn't believe that. Hell, he doesn't even believe in the person that they are telling him he used to be.

No, for now, he had to think of what's best for both of them, like she has done. Before he does anything in regard to the people in his life, his former life, Jason had to find the man that he has become. What does he like? What does he dislike? What will he do for a living? Where will he live? There was just too much to figure out about himself that it wasn't right to drag her through that.

Cradling a bottle of beer in his hand, Jason drops himself down onto the couch, finding it too painful to make his way up to the bedroom they had shared together. Everywhere he went in that place, he felt her presence, as crazy as that feels, but its true. The place screamed Elizabeth and, by morning, he too will vacate the place. Once he packs up her things into the moving truck the next morning, he will pack up his things and find somewhere else to live. Somewhere to start over. Somewhere for a fresh start.

**_Where do I start, to live my life alone?_**  
**_I guess I'm learning, only learning,_**  
**_Learning the art of letting go._**

Suffering through customs, Elizabeth makes her way onto the plane that would be flying her out of town and to her fresh start in a different part of the country. She had asked them not to, but she wasn't surprised when she showed up at the airport to find her friends and family there to see her off. Carly and Sonny's presence had been a true shock, but she understood why they were there. They, too, had lost Jason and misery loves company.

Tossing her luggage into the compartment overhead, she settles into her window seat, staring out at the town she was leaving behind. When she had first gotten there, Elizabeth never would have believed that it would hurt this much to leave the town behind. That it would be this particular reason that forced her hand in leaving. Yet there she was, tears still falling like rain, pain surging through her heart, not wanting to leave but knowing she had to.


	2. Chapter 1

Hands gripping the handles of her suitcases, Elizabeth wheels her luggage through the double doors, a similar level of pain surging through her, the kind of pain that's beaten only by the pain she had felt when she had left town. In all the years she has been gone, never in her life had she imagined that she would be returning to her hometown on the sole purpose of burying her grandmother. Getting the call in the middle of the night after what had to be the longest day of her life, Elizabeth nearly fell to pieces on her apartment floor.

"Elizabeth." the voice of her best friend greets her, causing her to put on her brave face as the distance closes between them. "How was your flight?"

"It was okay." she concedes, handing off her luggage to the driver. "Really, Nikolas, you didn't have to pick me up at the airport."

"Don't be silly." Nikolas pulls her into his warm embrace, truly saddened by the events that have brought her home. "Its the least I can do for you."

Relishing in the embrace for a moment longer, she allows him to open her door for her before sliding into the town car, making room for him once she does. It was hard, she'll admit, to be back in Port Charles. Not only because of a nightmare that has become her reality, but because she hasn't been back there since she had said goodbye to the man she loved all those years ago.

Pushing thoughts of him from her mind, she focuses on the reason she was back home, her grandmother's funeral. There was just so much for her to do before she would undoubtedly heads back out of town, away from the past and all the pain it brings with it. Unfortunately for her, the first step in handling her grandmother's affairs began with stepping foot in her grandmother's home.

Standing outside the front door, Elizabeth lifts a shaky hand to unlock the door, trying her best to keep her emotions in check, failing miserably. Nikolas offers to unlock the door for her, but she abruptly shakes her head, knowing that she had to do this. It was only right. After everything she has been through with her grandmother, she owed it to the elder woman to do this for her. Only problem was that she couldn't figure out how.

"How about we go get something to eat first?" Nikolas suggests, knowing that this must be excruciating for her, to have to handle her grandmother's affairs while the rest of her family does their best to get to town.

"Yeah." she looks at him with a look of gratitude, unable to bring herself to even unlock the door much less walk through the threshold. "Food sounds good."

Taking the path that had brought them to the front door, the two head back to his town car, informing the driver that they'll be heading to the diner. Elizabeth had not realized just how hard it would be to handle her grandmother's affairs until she was standing at the door, now realizing that it was going to the hardest task she's ever had to do for her Gram.

Nikolas could tell that she was going to need a lot of support if she was going to get through this time, hoping that she'll continue to let him help her. He had always been hurt that he couldn't get her to stick around after things went south with Jason. He hopes that now will be different. He hopes that, somehow, he'll be able to get her to stick around this time.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Gun secured at the small of his back, Jason turns to look at his sister, Emily, who sits waiting for him on the couch. He could see the familiar look in her eyes, the look that always meant she was remembering the man he used to be, but the look never lasts that long. It would linger for a moment within her eyes, but it would vanish just as quickly as it had appeared.

"You know, people in your profession usually keep their guns in a holster." Emily comments, rising to her feet before she smooths out the wrinkles in her dress. "I can buy you one if you want."

"If I wanted a holster, I would buy one. They're nothing but an inconvenience." Jason counters with ease, pulling open the door for her once he had his jacket in place. "Come on. You said you were hungry, right?"

"Right." Emily smiles, walking out of her brother's house, thankful that things between them were finally getting easier, more comfortable. "Definitely hungry."

Locking up his home, making sure that the security system was activated, Jason makes his way to the local diner with his sister. At first, he had only agreed to spend time with her because he didn't want to hurt anyone else from his past life, having been shattered after hurting Elizabeth.

It took some time, but he finally got to a place where he was spending time with his sister because he enjoyed her company. Their talks. Most importantly, the times when she would just sit with him without saying a word, allowing him to work things out in his mind without being alone to do it.

Arriving at the small diner, a sight greeted both of them that he had not been expecting to find, Elizabeth sitting at one of the tables with Nikolas Cassadine. A part of him felt like turning around and walking away, to take his sister somewhere else to eat, but his feet wouldn't move. They remained planted outside the front door, forcing him to look in on her. To see her after so long, it was quite overwhelming, but not as unbearable as he had thought.

"I'm sorry." his sister's voice reaches his ears, causing him to look at her with confusion. "I should have told you she was coming back."

"You knew she was coming back?" Jason looks at her intently, wondering why she would keep that from him.

"Yeah." she shakes her head, glancing at Elizabeth before looking at him again. "I would have told you, but you asked me not to talk to you about Elizabeth and...I just didn't want to risk upsetting you."

"Its...its okay." he finally says after a long moment of silence. "I did ask you not to talk to me about her. That's on me."

"We can go somewhere else to eat if you want, but I need to go in and see her." Emily admits sadly, taking a deep breath. "She's going through a lot right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Her grandmother just passed away." Emily concedes, watching as understanding fills his eyes. "That's why she's back...to handle Audrey's affairs and the funeral."

Without another word, he pulls open the door, gesturing for her to go in before following her once she has. Emily wanted to ask if that meant they were staying to eat, but she thought better of it, knowing that things were complicated enough without her added inquiry.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Pushing her food around on her plate, she couldn't get her head out of the fact that she would soon have to force herself into her grandmother's home. As painful as it may be, there was no one else to handle it for her, not as long as her family was out of town. How she'll bring herself to actually do it is the question now.

"Elizabeth." a familiar voice calls to her, prompting her to look up from her food and at one of her oldest friends. "Hey."

"Hey." Elizabeth nearly stumbles when she notices who's with her, but she regains her posture and rises to her feet regardless. "Its good to see you."

"Its good to see you, too." Emily says with a slight smile. "I was so sad to hear about Audrey passing. If there's anything I can do for you..."

"I'll let you know." Elizabeth assures as she accepts the hug from her friend, slowly turning to meet Jason's eyes once she's released. "Hi, Jason."

"Elizabeth." he replies in a soft tone. "How are you?"

"I'm..." she tries to say she's okay, but she knew she'd be lying. "How are you? Sonny told me you started your own security business."

"Uh, yeah." he shakes his head, unsure why he was surprised that she still spoke to Sonny. "Its not that big of a business, but its getting there."

"He's being modest." Emily intercedes, shaking her head at her brother's ability to downsize everything. "He's pretty much the number one security firm on the eastern seaboard."

"I know." Elizabeth admits, smiling slightly when Jason looks at her with confusion. "Actually, I hired your company to handle the security for my gallery in Maine."

"I wasn't aware of that." Jason conceded, having read about an art gallery that needed a security team, but thought nothing of it before stamping it with approval.

"And that, big brother, is simply evidence of your success." Emily counters with a soft smile, thankful that their first encounter was going better than she had thought.

"Anyway, we should get going." Elizabeth glances over at Nikolas. "I have a lot to do and not much time to do it."

"Elizabeth." Jason takes hold of her hand as she walks past him, prompting her to stop and look at him. "If there's anything I can do...anything at all...would you let me know?"

"I will." she smiles a soft smile that causes one to grace his lips. "It was good to see you again."

"You, too." he agrees, giving her hand a soft squeeze before releasing it. "See you around."

"Yeah." she shakes her head, sliding into her coat as Nikolas holds open the door for her. "Definitely."


	3. Chapter 2

Walking slowly through her grandmother's home, Elizabeth runs her fingers along the wall, just beneath all the framed photographs that hang about. Though it couldn't have been that long ago, it felt like a lifetime ago since she had lived in that house, under her grandmother's watchful eyes, with high school being her only true worries. The emotions felt within that house felt like memories of a different life, of a different person, but the emotions were still strong regardless.

She could feel Nikolas's presence a few paces behind her, not weighing her down with pointless questions on her ability to handle the situation while making sure that she knew he was there if she needed him. Of all her friends to go through this with her, she's glad its him and not one of the others.

Lucky, well, things between them will always be a bit tense. If he were the one to do this with her, although justifiable because of his connection to Audrey, he'd be doing whatever he could to make it like he was the only one that could help her through this. Though intentionally or not, he would make this about him being there for her instead of her pain in losing her grandmother.

Emily? If it had been her to help her do this instead of Nikolas, she would hover over her, constantly asking if she was okay, if she needed anything, if she could do something. As much as she appreciated that from her, Elizabeth knows she'd end up reassuring Emily instead of focusing on her task at hand. Dealing with grandmother's affairs and coping with her loss. No. Nikolas is definitely the best one out of her friends to help her do this.

Letting herself into her grandmother's study, she rifles through the desk, finding all the paperwork ready and waiting for her. Seeing how prepared her grandmother had been for the end, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if she knew that she'd be dying. If she did know, if she had an insight into the end, why wouldn't she tell someone? Why wouldn't she tell her?

Shaking her head abruptly, she casts away the thoughts that would only tear her apart inside, knowing that it didn't really matter now. If her grandmother had known or not, it wouldn't bring her back now. She's gone and no amount of information before or after the fact would change that.

"Liz..." Nikolas tone signaled remorse, which meant only one thing when it came to the prince.

"Its okay." she assures with a slight smile. "I can handle it on my own for a while. Go."

"Why don't I take you to the hotel?" Nikolas suggests, seeing the tears she was fighting off. "We'll give it another go in the morning."

"Its okay, really." Elizabeth walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm okay, Nik."

"Okay." he concedes, letting out a deep sigh before giving her a tight squeeze. "I'll be back in the morning with breakfast."

"I can..."

"Don't even fix those lips to say you can cook." he cuts her off, pulling away and shaking his head. "We both know how well things turn out when you're in the kitchen."

"Fine." she relents, laughing softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Reluctantly leaving Elizabeth to her own accord, he makes his way back to his island, needing to settle an emergency that has popped up in Greece. Watching as he gets into his town car, she waits long enough for him to be driven away before she shuts the front door, turning around to face the empty house alone.

Taking in a deep, much needed, breath, Elizabeth decides to take a bath, hoping that a warm bubble bath can help ease the tension in her body, leaving her with a clear mind to handle the first steps in her duties. With the list her grandmother had made, detailing what she wanted her family to do with her belongings and trinkets, Elizabeth had a long day ahead of her in the morning. Tonight, though, consisted of packing it all up.

Steam rising up from her freshly made bath, she slowly lowers her bare body down into the water, the heat immediately attacking the tensest parts of her body. With every passing minute, her body begins to loosen up, relaxing against the porcelain tub, leaving her body at ease.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Trudging his way into his house after dropping his sister home, Jason shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it onto the coat rack before securing his gun in the wall safe. His day hadn't exactly gone as he thought it would, but he can't say that he regrets running into her the way he did. It was bound to happen. Port Charles was her hometown, something was bound to bring her back.

Admittedly, he hadn't thought it would take her grandmother's passing, of course. For her to be brought home after all this time for something so tragic, Jason's heart went out to her. It wasn't right nor was it fair for her to be brought back because of that.

The only silver lining in this dark cloud that lingers overhead for him is that he was given the chance to see how things could be between them now. With all the years they have spent apart, it seemed like they could finally get to a place where they didn't tear each other a part, a place where they could start over. At least he hopes so.

"Emily." he answers his phone when it rings for the second time. "Really?"

"What?" she counters innocently. "Can't a sister call a brother up without suspicion?"

"Not when said sister had spent the last two hours with said brother only minutes ago." Jason counters, shaking his head as he plops down on his couch. "I'm fine."

"Good, good." Emily shakes her head, taking a sip of her evening tea. "I'm glad to hear that."

"What did you expect?" he counters with curiosity. "Did you think I'd fall apart because I saw her?"

"Well..." she drags out, really not sure what she had expected.

"Go to sleep, Em." he says plainly, glancing at the clock. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast before work."

"Okay." she says simply. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight."

Ending the call, he tosses his cordless phone onto the coffee table before making his way to his bedroom, in need of a quick shower and a long night's sleep. Tomorrow, he'll have breakfast with his sister before heading to work to look into the security team that was contracted out to Elizabeth's gallery in Maine. It was the least he could do. The only thing he could think to do, really. Sine he had no idea what he can do to help her through her loss, the least he could do was make sure that her security was top notch.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Elizabeth searches through the storage closet, finding a good amount of boxes stored within. She'll have to get more in the morning, but these would suffice for tonight. The first room to get packed up will have to be the living room, unable to handle any other room, least of all her grandmother's bedroom.

Whilst packing away most of the trinkets and decorations, Elizabeth stumbles onto the photo albums that are stored in the drawers, one catching her by surprise. Its a photo album her grandmother had kept of her, something she didn't think even existed. Which, of course, peaked her interest.

Picking it up into her arms, she walks over to the couch, slowly running her fingers over the face of the book before taking a deep breath. The first few pages are of Elizabeth when she first got to Port Charles, which consisted of the four musketeers. She had no idea her grandmother had any of these photos.

The most shocking photo she had found within the book was of her and Jason. A photo that she didn't even know existed, having never seen it before, but apparently her grandmother had a hand in taking. Its of her and Jason on his birthday, sitting at Kelly's in front of a small chocolate cake, much to Sonny's displeasure.

Tears in her eyes, she shakes her head, gently touching his face with the tips of her fingers. That memory, like the house, felt like a such a lifetime ago. Seeing the photo brought her back to the moment she had seen him again, truly amazed at how it went. She always thought it would kill her to see him again, but she was glad she was wrong. Maybe, just maybe, she was really over it. At least, she hopes so.


	4. Chapter 3

The start of morning brought visitor after visitor to her grandmother's door, giving their condolences and giving whatever they could in order to help ease her load. Bobbie showed up near the crack of dawn with a casserole, checking in to see how she was doing while making sure she had food to eat while she handled her grandmother's affairs. Something Elizabeth had fully expected, of course. Bobbie wouldn't be Bobbie if she didn't do what she could to help her out.

A few ladies from the diner brought over a lot of cardboard boxes for Tammy, who was home sick with the flu, but still wanted to help out in someway. Like always, it seems like Tammy knew exactly what she needed when she needed it. A talent that had always baffled Elizabeth in the past. After them came the student nurses that had worked under her grandmother, bringing with them a couple pitchers of pink lemonade and orange juice.

It was both heartwarming and overwhelming at the same time, having everyone that cared about her grandmother pay their respects to her. Handling the packing of her grandmother's things is hard enough as it is without having to entertain the condolences of others, but she knew that it was simply part of the grieving process. She wasn't the only person that loved her grandmother and it was only right to allow them to do what they had to in order to grieve.

Among other things that the visitors have brought, they also thought to bring bouquets of flowers in honor of her grandmother. Making her way through the house after the most recent visitor, Elizabeth couldn't believe how many bouquets she has accumulated in the span of three hours. Of course, they would all go to decorating the church for the funeral, but it was all a bit too much at the moment.

"Sonny?" she questions in surprise when she opens her door to the brief knocking. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back in town and I thought I'd see how you're doing." he holds up his contribution to the visitors' gifts. "I made you torejas. With everything you're going through, I figured breakfast wasn't high on your list."

"I'm sure it'll taste great." Elizabeth hugs him briefly before showing him into the house, wondering where Nikolas was in the process. Looks like breakfast was about to be taken care of without him. "How have you been?"

"Relatively okay." he admits, walking into the dining room with her, glad that he decided against flowers at the last minute. It looked like she had more than enough as is. "Its been difficult to readjust the organization without Jason, but I think I've managed quite well with all things considered."

"Figured you would." she replies, pouring them a couple glasses of orange juice before sitting down at the table with him. "Can I ask who took Jason's place by your side?"

"Francis." he could tell that she wasn't all too surprised by that little tidbit. "Since Johnny left the business to work with Jason, it only seemed fitting."

"Johnny left the business?" she questions with shock, truly surprised by that bit of information. "I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"Probably the same reason why none of us did." Sonny suggests, his eyes going soft as he looks at her. "By the time he had made a decision in regard to Jason's offer, you were already starting up your first gallery."

"And he didn't want to risk bringing Jason up." she starts to understand her friend's line of thought. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

"You did ask us to leave talk of Jason to a minimum."

"I did, didn't I?" she contemplates her mental state back then before shaking her head. "Anyway, your cooking smells great. I can't wait to try it."

Tabling the conversation for the time being, Elizabeth and Sonny enjoy breakfast over some light conversation. They talk about what they've been up to, how life's been, and everything else in between. She tells him about the new gallery that she's planning to open up right there in Port Charles. Its always been a dream of hers to own a gallery in town. For those she loves to be able to go to a place where they can see her artwork whenever they felt like it.

"Onto the more difficult topic of conversation..." Sonny leans against the counter as she sets the last dish into the dishwasher. "Have you seen Jason since you've been back?"

"Yeah." she admits, turning to see the curiosity shine through his eyes along with slight sadness. "It was okay...I'm okay."

"I can see that." he voices after a long moment, seeing what words couldn't divulge. "You really have come a long way from the girl you were when you left town."

"I'd like to think so." she smiles softly, knowing that if anyone could understand what she's going through, its him. "I won't lie to you. Seeing him was...hard. Harder than I thought it would be, but it turned out to be a good thing. After seeing him and spending the last night thinking about it...I realized that whatever was there just isn't anymore. I don't know how and I honestly don't know when, but I've moved on. I truly believe that I can finally put him behind me."

"If that's true, I'm happy for you." Sonny pushes himself away from the counter, turning to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace. "No one deserves to move on more than you do."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Breakfast with his sister was eventful, like it usually is, but even more so this morning. He couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or if she just couldn't help it, but she constantly kept acting as if he was going to come undone in a matter of moments every time someone even mentioned Elizabeth's name in a conversation. Whether a conversation with her or simply an overheard conversation, Emily would look at him watchfully. Irritating, but somewhat understandable. It is Emily after all.

"Emily, hey!" Jason stops her from talking, having heard her little speech before. "Do you need a ride to work?"

"No, I'm gonna walk." Emily accepts that he won't talk about anything, one characteristic that has remained with him through the three personalities. Jason Quartermaine, Jason Morgan pt. 1 and Jason Morgan 2.0. "Its a beautiful day out."

"Okay." he wraps his arms around her, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I'll see you later."

Walking off before his sister could come up with something else to talk about, Jason makes his way to his car, needing to get to work to see where things landed with one of the deals that Johnny was brokering. If they land this latest client, not to mention the clients that will stem from that, suffice to say that it'll be a step in the right direction for his business.

"Mr. Morgan." his assistant, Sam, greets him with a cup of coffee. "The morning has just opened up for you. Your eight o'clock has rescheduled to tomorrow while your nine o'clock opted for a later time slot in the day due to family matters. Your ten o'clock has been moved to eleven, your eleven o'clock to right after lunch and your nine o'clock will take the slot right after that as the last meeting for today."

"Why did my eight o'clock reschedule?" Jason counters, not really caring for the others, but knowing that his eight o'clock was a slippery slope as is.

"Didn't say." Sam could tell that it didn't sit well with him. "Would you like me to find out?"

"Do that." Jason says, pulling open the door to his office. "I want to know what's going on with that deal before I make a decision on whether or not to cut my losses and move on."

"I'll get right on that." she assures, moving towards her desk. "Before I forget, your business partner is devouring anything eatable in your office as we speak."

"Of course he is." Jason's unable to resist rolling his eyes, knowing that another shopping trip will be warranted in order to restock his office. "Let me know the moment you find something relevant."

"Will do."

Leaving his assistant to get started on her current assignment, Jason walks into his office before shutting the door behind him firmly. The loud sound caused from the door closing prompts his business partner to get his head out of the fridge to look at him, a look of pure innocence on his face, like usual.

"What?" Johnny questions with a full mouth. "I got hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jason points out, gesturing for him to sit before making his way to his desk. "Where are you on the deal?"

"Almost a done deal." Johnny assures after he swallows the contents in his mouth. "Two, maybe three days max."

"You don't seem too sure."

"I'm sure, trust me." Johnny's voice holds conviction, proving enough for Jason. "So...I hear she's back in town."

"What else did Emily tell you?" Jason counters, knowing exactly where his flow of information originates from. "Go ahead, I'm sure you two had a lot to talk about. Please, do tell."

"Its not like that, man." he returns with a stern shake of his head. "She just thought I should know Liz was back and what brought her to town."

"Her grandmother passed away."

"Yeah...I heard." Johnny takes a deep breath before asking the question he had set out to ask. "How is she?"

"From what I could see, not that good." Jason admits with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "She just lost a very important person in her life...how else would she be?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Not too long after showing Sonny out of the house, Nikolas comes knocking, profusely apologizing for not showing up in time for breakfast, hoping that she didn't wait for him. Which, of course, she points out that she didn't. Laying in a few subtle jabs for fun, knowing that he would be feeling guilty enough as is, but unable to resist a good laugh. Now more than ever.

"How far along are you on the packing?" he questions her as they make their way through the house, noticing a few rooms that are bare. "You seem to have gotten a lot farther than I thought you would."

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that last comment." Elizabeth eyes him firmly before continuing on. "I've finished the living room and the dining room along with the kitchen and guest bedrooms. I still have my old room, Sarah's old room, and Steven's."

"And your Gram's?"

"Yeah." she takes a deep breath before turning to look at him. "I still have to pack up my Gram's bedroom, too."

"Why don't I take Steven's and Sarah's old rooms?" he suggests, knowing that those would be the easiest for her to say yes to. Easier than having him pack up her old room or her Grandmother's, at least.

"I don't know." she drags out, unsure of letting him do any of the packing. "All our rooms are pretty much exactly how we left them..."

"I won't rifle, I swear." Nikolas holds his right hand over his heart, raising his left hand. "I'll just pack them all up and that's it. Not to mention, it'll give you more time to handle packing up both your room and Audrey's."

"Okay, okay." she concedes. "There should be more than enough boxes in each room, but if you find that you need more, there are some in the closet down the hall."

"I'm sure I will manage."

Walking away from him, Elizabeth makes her way into her bedroom, still unable to make her way into her grandmother's. Looking around her old room, she could almost feel the presence of her younger self within those four walls. She could almost picture herself laying on her stomach, music blaring from her radio as she flips through a pointless magazine. It was strange, but it felt like she had taken a step back into her past.


	5. Chapter 4

In the three days that she's been back, Elizabeth has met with her grandmother's lawyer to go over her last will and testament, finalized the funeral arrangements, and booked the choir that her grandmother loved so much; even though they have moved away from Port Charles and retired many years ago. It was tough, but she got it done. The only thing she hasn't managed to do, as hard as she tried, is pack up her grandmother's bedroom.

She'll pass by it, she even stands at the door at times, but she just couldn't - for the life of her - open the door and step inside. It was like the reality would just come crashing down on her once she did. So far she has been able to keep herself together, she's be methodical and she has distanced herself from the entire process. Packing up her grandmother's room, however, it'll be impossible to distance herself. To remain methodical.

In all her life, she has only stepped inside that bedroom a handful of times, never staying too long because it was her grandmother's sanctuary, her escape if you will. It was her grandmother's private place to go to and it felt wrong to go in there now. Even though she knows that her grandmother's gone, that she won't be angry with her for going inside, Elizabeth still couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to walk inside and pack up her grandmother's personal belongings, her clothing and her jewelry, her life.

Reaching into her back pocket, hearing the ringtone blaring through the silent air that surrounds her, Elizabeth checks the caller id and is more than a little surprised to see her assistant's number flashing on the screen. It was strange because he shouldn't even be awake at this hour, which begged the question of whether or not something has happened that needed her immediate attention.

"Damien." she says a greeting. "What's wrong?"

"Must there be something wrong, Fair Elizabeth, for me to call in your time of mourning?" her assistant counters with ease, his tone signalling one of sadness and understanding. "I had just completed the tasks you had assigned and had the sudden need to check on my friend."

"I'm okay." she assures, softness entering her voice, knowing that it took so much to admit that they were friends. Trust wasn't his strong suit, but he had taken the chance on her and she'll never forget that. "Its been hard, but I'm okay."

"I have finished all that needs to be taken care of here." his tone leading her to believe that a request was about to be voiced. "If you approve, The Jackal would like to utilize the next flight to your hometown in efforts to aid you in this time of mourning."

"I appreciate that, I really do, but its not necessary." Elizabeth insists, smiling at his everlasting need to aid her with anything and everything. "Take some time off, Damien. Make sure things are settled there and then take time for yourself. I should be here for a few more weeks. Take that time to utilize your vacation hours. You deserve it."

"With all due respect, I would hardly be able to enjoy myself while you are hurting over the loss of your grandmother." he counters with firmness. "I may not understand most of the things normal people understand, but I do understand my need to be there for you. So, please, let me do this for you. Let me help."

"You know I hate it when you separate yourself from others by calling them normal." Elizabeth knew why he separates himself from the rest of society like that, but she still didn't appreciate it. "You're not abnormal just because you're smart."

"Of course." he relents with a slight smile on his face. "I apologize. Now will you approve my request?"

"Take the next available flight, if that's what you want." Elizabeth says after a moment. "I'll email you the address and have a room ready for you when you arrive."

Ending the call as a knock sounds at the door, Elizabeth's expression turns into one of curiosity as she places her cellphone back into her pocket before making her way to the front door. Looking through the peephole, she couldn't help the soft smile that graces her lips, surprised that he was at her door.

"Hey." he greets her, unsure of what to say. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Johnny." Elizabeth smiles slightly, shaking her head as she takes him in. "You're not interrupting anything at the moment."

Without any notice, Elizabeth is scooped up into Johnny's arms, eliciting a soft smile to grace her lips as her eyes slide closed. It had been such a long time since they were in the same town. They've talked over the phone, even video chatted on occasion, but nothing beats this. Being within reach, able to just embrace each other as friends do, letting each other know that they were there.

"Will you kill me for asking how you're doing?" Johnny questions as they make their way into the house. "I would have stopped by sooner, but I knew that you had a lot to handle."

"Its okay." she assures him, leading him into the kitchen to pour them a couple glasses of pink lemonade. "And I'm okay. For the most part, anyway."

"That's good to hear."

"What about you?" she counters, sliding over the glass of pink lemonade to him. "I heard you left the business and started working with Jason."

"Sonny told you, huh?" Johnny shakes his head, knowing it was bound to come out. "I wanted to be the one to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"I'm happy for you." she assures, her emotions pouring into her features. "I know how badly you wanted out of the business. I'm just sorry that I didn't get to share in it with you."

"Me, too."

"On another note, I also heard that you're dating a certain best friend of mine." Elizabeth arches her eyebrow teasingly. "How did that happen?"

"Uh..." he laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Maybe you should ask Emily."

"I did." she admits, a slight smirk on her lips. "I simply wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Oh, uh..." he wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully there's a knock at the front door, giving him an out. "Saved by the knock."

"I'm going to get it out of you, you know that, right?" Elizabeth counters as they make their way back to the front door. "You're just postponing the inevitable."

"As long as its not right now, I'm okay with that." Johnny chuckles, sliding back into his jacket as the door opens up. "Huh...what a surprise."

"Jason." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile slightly, having both Johnny and Jason show up on her doorstep within moments of each other. "I wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Jason explains, glancing between her and Johnny. "If you're busy, I can come back later."

"I'm not busy." she assures, stepping to the side. "Come inside, if you want. Johnny was just leaving."

"Uh, yeah, okay." Jason replies, shrugging out of his jacket as he passes through the threshold, giving Johnny room to slip out. "Johnny."

"Jason." Johnny replies in acknowledgement before hugging Elizabeth. "I'll check in with you again later. Maybe we can go out for a drink or something?"

"Sure." Elizabeth agrees, thankful to be able to hangout with Johnny, even though he still remains evasive when it comes to his personal life. "Sounds like a plan."

Shutting the door as Johnny makes his way down the pathway to his car, Elizabeth turns around to face Jason, gesturing for him to follow her into the kitchen, offering him something to drink. Placing Johnny's glass into the sink, she gets a clean one for Jason before pouring him a glass.

"So...how are you?" he asks after a long moment of silence falls over them. "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"That's only because I haven't let myself give into the grief just yet." she explains, guiding him back out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit down on the couch. "I've had so much to do that I just couldn't let myself feel the loss."

"Whatever works, right?"

"Yeah." she smiles slightly. "Whatever works."

Silence falls over them once again, both unsure of how they should be around each other, what they should say. It was strange for Elizabeth, to look at him and not know what to say or do. It had never been a problem before, but it is now and that kind of bothered her on some level.

"Are you hungry?" she finds herself asking, smiling slightly at the confusion on his face. "I haven't eaten yet and I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner."

"Sounds good." he says after a moment, knowing that this would as good a time as any to see if they could be in each other's lives again. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I'm not that picky." she shrugs, rising to her feet. "How about Kelly's?"

"How about The Grill?" he counters, standing up, a slight smile on his face. "They have better food."

"Okay." she concedes, taking him on his word since she hasn't been in town in the last four years. "The Grill it is."

Leaving their glasses on the table, Jason and Elizabeth make their way to the front door, intent on seeing where this night will take them. Will it prove to them that they can be a part of each other's lives, friends, or will it prove to them that they should just let things be? Reaching for her jacket, she slides into it before reaching for the door, her hand coming into contact with Jason's as she does.

With a soft smile, she drops her hand to her side, allowing him to pull it open for her before walking out the door. Locking the door behind them, Jason guides her to his car, opening her door for her before making his way to the driver's side and getting in. Whatever this night will lead to, one thing is for sure, they'll either have a place to start or they will say goodbye for good. Both unsure of which they really wanted.


	6. Chapter 5

Arriving at the restaurant, the first thing to catch her attention was the thumping music floating through the still night air when a few people opened the door to leave. Maybe things really weren't completely the same as when she had left it. Take The Grill's business for example, having been sure that hardly anyone ever ate there anymore.

"AJ has taken over the restaurant." Jason feels the need to explain when he notices as surprised look on her face. "Since he took ownership, The Grill has pretty much been the place to go to hangout."

"AJ, huh?" Elizabeth mulls that over before making her way to the door with him. "That's interesting."

"Why?"

"If memory serves me right, he used to be so hellbent on taking Edward's place at ELQ." Elizabeth explains, surprised that AJ would turn to taking over the restaurant instead. "Its just a little unexpected that he'd choose to run the restaurant."

"People change." Jason says simply, pulling open the door for her to walk inside. "After marrying Carly, not to mention the new baby on the way, he had to make certain changes to accommodate his growing family."

Accepting that explanation, she simply allows him to guide her into the restaurant, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get up to date on the people of Port Charles in just one night. It had been surprising to hear that Emily and Johnny were together, that Jason and Johnny were partners, and Francis has taken Jason's place by Sonny's side. Now to hear that AJ has taken over the family restaurant and is raising a family with Carly? Yeah, that was something that'll take some getting used to.

"Mr. Morgan." the hostess greets him with a bright smile, looking down at her little log book before looking at him. "I have you reserved at a table for one."

"This was a last minute dinner date." he explains with ease, smiling slightly. "Do you think you can get me a table for two?"

"For the boss's brother, of course." she says after she glances at Elizabeth, giving her a strange look before turning back to look at Jason. "I'll just find you at the bar when your table is ready."

"Thank you, Mariah." Jason replies, gesturing for Elizabeth to walk over to the counter first. "Tell your Uncle Mac I said congratulations on his wedding, okay?"

"Will do." she replies, eyeing Elizabeth from behind for a moment once Jason turns his back on her to walk over to the bar.

Something in the hostess's eyes told Elizabeth all she needed to know about where Jason stood in the young Jones's life. Though she knew that she shouldn't be bothered by someone having a crush on Jason, she couldn't help it. The girl was barely out of her adolescence. Barely legal. How could she possibly think she had a chance with a guy like Jason?

As that thought hit her, another followed suit. It was a real possibility that he could like the young girl. After all, she didn't really know him anymore and, therefore, had no real idea about what he saw in a potential partner. It was possible that Mariah, better known as Maxie, could definitely fit the bill.

"What is it?" Jason questions when he notices a strange look in her eyes as she looks at the hostess. "You don't like Mariah?"

"I don't have an opinion one way or the other about Maxie Jones." Elizabeth says simply, turning around to accept her drink from the bartender. "She was just a kid when I left town. For what its worth, she seems nice enough."

"She's a good kid." Jason agrees, accepting his beer before gesturing for them to sit on a couple stools. "She doesn't always make the best choices, but who does at that age?"

"Right." Elizabeth takes a sip of her drink before taking a deep breath. "So..."

"Hey, little brother!" AJ's loud greeting cuts off anything that Elizabeth was about to say. "Didn't think you'd really be coming in tonight."

"I made reservations, didn't I?" Jason counters, shaking his head before gesturing to Elizabeth. "You remember Elizabeth, right?"

"Of course I do." AJ turns, leaning in to kiss her cheek in greeting. "Its nice to see you again, Elizabeth."

"You, too, AJ." she replies, watching as he looks between her and Jason before focusing on her. "I really like what you've done with the place."

"High praises coming from an artist, I'm sure." AJ smirks, gesturing for them to follow him. "Come on, I've got the perfect table for you two."

Without objection, mostly because they were both hungry, Jason and Elizabeth follow AJ to his seemingly perfect table. Turns out that his "perfect" table is a booth situated in the private corner of the room where there weren't many other tables around, lending privacy yet still within hearing range of the live music.

"I'll snatch up one of my more competent waitresses and send her your way." AJ assures, a slight smile on his face as he takes them both in. "Order whatever you like. Tonight you feast on my dime."

Jason knew why AJ was being so hospitable, but he wouldn't call him out on it. He, along with everyone else in town, are free to take what the will from his dinner with Elizabeth. All he cared about, in that moment, was seeing just how well they can handle being around each other. Everyone else's inquiring eyes can simply deal with their own curiosity on their own.

"See anything you like?" Jason questions, causing her to laugh softly. "What? What did I say that you find so amusing?"

"Nothing." she shakes her head, turning her gaze back to her menu. "It was just something you used to say when..."

"Its okay." Jason assures, gently lowering her menu, prompting Elizabeth to look at him. "Finish it."

"When we'd be laying in bed and I'd find myself staring at you as you slept, you'd catch me off guard by whispering that question while your eyes were still closed." Elizabeth explains, smiling as she shakes her head. "I never really figured out how you knew I was looking at you."

"It was just a feeling."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd always get a feeling that you were looking." Jason elaborates, smiling slightly. "At least, that's how it was when we used to sleep together."

"A feeling, huh?" she looks at him curiously before turning her attention to the menu. "Good to know."

Allowing the silence to fall over them once again, the two look over the menu to decide what they wanted to eat for dinner. Jason usually stuck with the same order every time he made his way to his brother's restaurant, but he was feeling a sudden desire to try something new. Something different.

"I can't seem to decide." Elizabeth comments as she sets her menu down. "They all look so good to me."

"Why don't I order for you?" he suggests, setting the menu to the side. "I know the best meals on the menu."

"Um, okay, sure." she smiles, pushing her menu across to him. "Surprise me."

Watching as he places there order, Elizabeth had to admit that she was truly captivated by the way he interacts with the various people he has come across since walking into the restaurant. First with Maxie then AJ, now the waitress. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly that captivated her about it, but she couldn't help but want him to be that way with her. So at ease. So...comfortable.

"I took a look into the security team that was contracted out to your gallery, as well as your security system, and I made a few changes." Jason finds himself saying when he grows tired of the silence. "If you're not busy tomorrow, I'd like to go over it with you."

"What was wrong with the contract that was in place?" Elizabeth asks curiously, truly intrigued that he would take the time to go over her contract.

"There were a few blind spots that seemed to be overlooked." he couldn't tell if she appreciated his efforts or if she found it unnecessary, but he explains regardless. "Look, if you don't like the changes, I'll leave your contract as is, but I'd like the chance to explain it to you."

"Don't get me wrong, if you feel that the security needs a few changes, I'll sign whatever paperwork needs signing." Elizabeth replies with her complete sincerity. "My gallery in Maine holds the most important collection I've ever put together. If anything were to happen to those pieces, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"So...tomorrow?"

"I'll have to push some things around, but I'll make the time." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "Does nine o'clock work for you?"

"I'll make it work."

"Okay."

Silence falls over them as their meals are served, neither making further attempt to fill the emptiness with pointless words, accepting that there wasn't much more to talk about for the night. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than either had imagined, a little more comfortable as well.

"Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me." Elizabeth says as they stand outside her grandmother's house. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Sure." he smiles slightly, slipping his hands into his pockets. "So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, you will."

"Okay." he could see something in her eyes, but he couldn't decipher it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Leaving it at that, he makes his way back down the pathway to his car, Elizabeth watching him as he does. Obviously she didn't expect a huge neon sign telling her that they had a chance of being friends, but she had hoped for some kind of sign. If anything, she was left with more questions than answers. Thankfully, for her sanity, they'll be seeing each other in the morning. Hopefully, when they do see each other, she'll get a better feel for where she stands with him. Hopefully.


End file.
